une nouvelle chance
by ryoka-chan
Summary: on hiatus...l'un pensait qu'il serait impossible de mener une existence paisible, l'autre, que la sienne était trop commune. le destin va leur prouver le contraire. Yaoi! si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!


**Titre: une nouvelle chance**

**Auteur: ryoka-chan**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas! malheureusement, sinon il y aurait du yaoi partout ^^**

**Avertissement: un peu de violence **

**Notes: c'est ma première fic prince of tennis et l'essai d'une longue histoire!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Époque inconnue**

" Rattrapez-le! " Rugit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux couleurs émeraudes courrait à toute jambe dans le fin fond d'une forêt. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un or profond, ne montraient que de la peur. Pourquoi courrait-il? Que fuyait-il?

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper! Kazuo-sama* nous écorcherait vif si cela arrivait!

" Lâchez les chiens!"

- Êtes vous surs? Il va nous tuer si il on le ramène en mauvais état.

" Je risque ma peau à cause de ses agissements, une morsure ou deux ne lui fera pas de mal."

" Merde! Ils ont lâché les chiens! "

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il courrait sans s'arrêter. Les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait ne lui permettait pas la pratique du moindre sport. Cependant, la peur d'être rattrapé et cette détermination profonde de fuir cette maison plus que tout, suffisait amplement à faire travailler ses jambes minces.

Le port d'un kimono ne lui facilitait pas la tâche dans cette course-poursuite semblant perdue d'avance. les branches le fouettaient, et la forêt était complètement sombre. Les aboiements des chiens se faisaient plus proches, l'un deux deux surgit de nulle part et bondit sur le jeune garçon.

Grâce à des vieux réflexes enfouies, il l'évita de justesse pour ne lui laisser l'occasion que d'arracher une partie de sa manche gauche. Instinctivement, ses jambes se remirent à courir quand il entendit le nombre d'aboiements s'amplifier mais sa course ne dura pas longtemps. Son pied gauche trébucha dans une racine en forme de voute et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa jambe semblait écorcher, ce n'était pas une blessure profonde mais elle suffisait amplement à l'empêcher de se redresser.

Les chiens commencèrent petit à petit à l'entourer, montrant leurs crocs et laissant échapper de la bave. L'un deux aboya pour sonner l'alerte à son maître.

" On dirait qu'ils l'ont attrapé! Cria une voix non localisée "

- Bien, dépêchons nous! Retentit une deuxième voix.

" Non! je ne veux pas y retourner!" Gémit faiblement le blessé, tentant de se relever mais en vain.

- il est là! Cria une voix de plus en plus proche.

Bien que leurs maîtres arrivèrent, les chiens ne montraient pas moins d'agressivité, au contraire, ils se rapprochèrent de plus belle du jeune garçon. L'un deux s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur lui mais il fut arrêté par une lumière et projeté violemment contre un arbre. Le chien gémit dans la douleur tandis que les autres, reculèrent instinctivement à l'opposé de la lumière. Celle-ci diminua petit à petit pour laisser apparaître clairement à la fin, la silhouette d'un bel homme aux cheveux bleu et aux traits efféminés.

" Je ne vous laisserais pas faire " dit-il, se tenant devant le jeune blessé pour le protéger.

- Kissama (enfoiré) ! Qui-es tu pour t'opposer aux hommes de Kazuo-sama?!

" Croyez-vous vraiment que mon nom aura encore de l'importance dans l'autre monde? Répondit le bel inconnu sarcastiquement. "

- Que..?

" Sur ce, sayonara* "

Sur ces mots, une quantité impressionnante d'eau apparue derrière son dos et enveloppa chaque homme, les empêchant de respirer normalement. Par réflexe, ils saisirent leur gorge, mais ça ne suffisait pas à calmer la douleur. Leurs jambes tremblaient et la plupart s'effondraient à cause de la pression exercé sur leurs poumons.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, je vais mettre radicalement fin à votre existence."

Il claqua ses doigts, et les hommes chutèrent les uns après les autres, inertes. Le mystérieux sauveur se retourna vers le jeune garçon, appuyé contre un arbre, et examina sa blessure à la jambe.

- Seichi... tu es venu, fit le jeune garçon soulagé.

" Évidemment, je t'avais promis que l'on quitterait ce monde ensemble, Ryoma "

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

**Voilà! prologue accomplit, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ^^**

**je suis du genre à lire les histoires des autres plutôt qu'en d'en créer mais le peu de fic yaoi prince of tennis FRANCAISE incluant ryoma me frustre tellement que j'ai envie d'augmenter le nombre!**

**bien qu'il ne plaît pas à tout le monde, je tiens à rappeler qu'il est le héros de la série! **

**à part ça, des commentaires! Mais pas de remarques blessantes s'il vous plaît ^^**


End file.
